


Zachraňte vojína Rogerse

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Communication, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Smut, Steve plays rugby, They Are Idiots, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why?, because I play rugby and I love it
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony zachrání Steva před nenechavýma rukama jedné opilé slečny a dozví se velice zajímavou věc
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Zachraňte vojína Rogerse

**Author's Note:**

> Dámy, pánové a non-binary přátelé, přeji vám všem krásný nový rok! 
> 
> Stejně jako loni, i letos jsem se rozhodla začít nový rok povídkami. Tentokrát se nebude jednat o nic tak šíleně zapleteného jako ADSSNT, protože (jak jsem už říkala stokrát) kvůli škole na to nemám čas a upřímně ani mozkovou kapacitu.  
> Letos půjde o krátké povídky z vysokoškolského života našeho oblíbeného páru. Snad se máte na co těšit! :3

Hudba hrála na plné pecky, LED pásek nalepený pod stropem osvětloval místnost různobarevnými světly a alkohol tekl proudem. A Tony si opět vzpomněl, proč se na poslední chvíli rozhodl, že nechce bydlet ve vlastním bytě, ale na studentských kolejích. Tohle byl přesně ten důvod. Prostý a jednoduchý. Studenti chlastali první ligu každý večer, bez výjimky. A Tony byl ve svém živlu.

Upil džusu s vodkou a přejel pohledem po přecpané kuchyni. Pepper tančila s Natashou a Mariou, jejich hlasitý smích zazníval i přes hudbu; Rhodey seděl na jedné z pohovek a vášnivě diskutoval s Clintem; Sharon někam táhla Steva a plno dalších lidí, které neznal jménem, jen postávali okolo, pili, tančili, smáli se a dělali bordel. Zkrátka normální večer!

Jen s tím rozdílem, že dneska to Tonyho nebavilo. Nudil se, alkohol chutnal špatně a žádná z picích her, kterou měli k dispozici, ho nelákala. A měl hlad. Nejraději by zalezl zpět do pokoje a hrál na Xboxu nebo šel rovnou spát. Ale to by jeho pověst utrpěla újmu a Rhodey by si z něj utahoval minimálně půl roku.

Pepper mu ukradla sklenici a dopila jeho drink, než se mu pověsila na krk a pořádně ho objala. Tony se zasmál, objetí ji oplatil a pak ji nechal jít, aby se zase mohla přidat k holkám.

Clint omylem převrhl misku a popcorn se rozsypal po celé podlaze.

Někdo otevřel okno, písnička uprostřed skončila a začala jiná.

V rohu na pohovce se dva z lidí, jejichž jména si Tony nepamatoval, začali vášnivě líbat.

Steve se ještě nevrátil.

Maria nadšeně zavýskla a zvedla ruce ke stropu, než znovu začala tančit na novou písničku.

A Tony se nudil. Tohle všechno by ho normálně ohromě bavilo, ale dneska se k tomu zkrátka nemohl přimět.

Moment.

Steve se ještě nevrátil?

Nemohl si pomoct, po tváři se mu roztáhl šibalský úsměv. Odložil prázdnou sklenici a okamžitě se vydal ke dveřím. Když na něj někdo zavolal, kam to vlastně jde, jen se zasmál. Dělat kazišuka, přece. To by ho mohlo na chvíli zabavit.

Vyrazil okamžitě ke Stevově pokoji, ale když uslyšel opilecký chichot z kumbálu, zastavil se. To byli tak nadržení, že těch pár kroků navíc byl problém a skončili v kumbálu? No teda, Rogersi, tohle bych do tebe neřekl, pomyslel si pobaveně a se škodolibým úsměvem chytil za kliku. Slyšel jen Sharon, hihňala se a něco říkala, no její hlas byl až moc tlumen dveřmi, Tony jí nerozuměl. Prudce otevřel dveře.

“Zvrhlíci!” zvolal naoko pobouřeně a založil ruce na hrudi, ale ten šibalský úsměv jeho ústa neopustil. Ale upřímně, trochu znejistěl, když si prohlédl scénu před sebou.

Sharon, rudá ve tváři a s opileckým leskem v očích, se odtáhla a znovu se dala do chichotu.

“Jejda. Nečekali jsme, že sem někdo půjde,” prohlásila.

Rogers stál opřený o zeď, napnutý jako struna, vlasy rozcuchané a košile zmuchlaná. První dva knoflíky pod krkem měl rozepnuté, další dva zapnuté a další tři zase rozepnuté. Jako kdyby se je Sharon pokoušela rozepnout a on je zase rychle zapínal.

Poslal k Tonymu zoufalý a prosebný pohled. Vypadal, že v téhle situaci nechce být už ani vteřinu. 

“Maria tě shání. Prý budou za chvíli pouštět _Umbrellu_ a bez tebe to není ono,” zalhal Tony hladce, bez pocitu viny. Sharon se rozzářila, otočila se znovu ke Stevovi a vtiskla mu polibek na rty.

“Pak si tě najdu!”

Tony měl dojem, že to Stevovým uším muselo znít spíš jako výhružka. Uhnul a vyprovodil ji pohledem. Přesto koutkem oka zahlédl, jak si Steve rukávem košile zuřivě mne rty.

Tak tohle bylo hodně zajímavé…

Chvíli se jen houpal na patách, než si spokojeně kývl hlavou a pokynul mu rukou.

“Pojď, dělej. Beru tě ven na kebab. Vypadáš jako chlap, co potřebuje pořádný kebab.”

“Bože, dostaň mě odsud,” vydechl Steve a následoval ho bez řečí. U dveří si vzali bundy a vypadli ven dřív, než si jejich odchodu stihl někdo všimnout. Než se za nimi zavřely dveře, Tony zaslechl úvodní tóny _Umbrelly_ a spokojeně se usmál. Bylo super být s holkama za dobře.

Steve ze schodů utíkal a jen co se dostali ven, zhluboka se nadechl nočního chladného vzduchu. Se zakloněnou hlavou stál uprostřed chodníku a Tony byl konečně spokojený.

Opravdu hodně zajímavé. Dneska se nakonec nudit nebude.

Vykročili bok po boku do nočních ulic, vzdalujíc se od rámusu kolejí. Tony nakopl kamínek.

“Víš, že existuje jedno takové chytré slovo? A ani není nové, je tu už pár století a lidi ho hojně využívají. Má dvě písmena. Jen kdybych si pamatoval… A jo! ‘Ne’ ‘Ne’ je to slovíčko, které jsi měl Sharon říct.”

Steve obrátil oči k obloze, než schoval hlavu mezi ramena a bradu do límce bundy. “Řekl jsem jí to. Nedala pokoj. Znervózněl jsem… A než jsem se nadál, svlíkala mě.”

Tony se nemohl ubránit smíchu. “Myslel jsem si, že sis dělal srandu, když jsi tvrdil, že neumíš mluvit s holkama.”

Steve jen otráveně zavrčel a nadále trucoval. Tony mu dal pokoj. Poslal ho k piknikovým stolům a sám jim odešel koupit onen slíbený kebab. Prodavači nechal pořádné spropitné, protože, upřímně, tenhle člověk ho zachraňoval od opileckého hladu od té doby, co přijel na školu.

Houpal se na patách, čekal a nejednou ke Stevovi zabloudil pohledem. Seděl na lavičce s rukama v kapsách, díval se na hvězdnou oblohu a vypadal mnohem spokojeněji a uvolněněji než předtím. Tony se uchechtl.

Moc se nebavili. Žili ve stejném bytě už měsíc a jo, sem tam si pokecali. Steve byl docela fajn. Na jeho vkus až moc správňácký, málokdy s nimi pařil a jako jediný ještě neměl na tabuli čárku za opilecké zvracení. Byl z nich jediný, kdo byl opravdu zodpovědný a budil ten dojem, že ví, co se životem. Což Tony nechápal a možná proto měl dojem, že si s ním nikdy nemohl rozumět.

Převzal si kebaby a došel ke stolu. Steve poděkoval a oba se zakousli. Mlčky jedli a až když byl Tony v polovině svého kebabu, znovu promluvil: “Jak to, že ti nedělá mluvit s Pepper a Natashou, když seš z holek nervózní?”

Chtěl si ho dobírat, ale tohle ho opravdu zajímalo. Když se Steve poprvé přiznal, že absolutně neví, jak s holkama jednat, Tony si ho představil jako Koothrappaliho z Teorie velkého třesku. Jenže nemohl být daleko od pravdy, nedlouho na to byl svědkem naprosto klidné konverzace. V tu chvíli ho napadlo, že si Steve jen dělal srandu.

Odpovědi se nedočkal hned. Steve upíral pohled na svůj kebab a pečlivě okolo něj zahrnoval alobal. Mračil se. Ale nakonec rezignoval, dlouze si povzdechl a zamumlal: ”Protože se se mnou ani jedna nesnaží flirtovat.”

Tony nakrčil obočí. “Znervózníš, když ukážou zájem?”

“Hmm.”

Nemohl si pomoct, vyprskl smíchy. Steve mu věnoval neohromený pohled a propaloval ho jím, dokud se Tony s velkými obtížemi nepřestal smát. Zakryl si ústa hřbetem ruky, ještě se tiše pochechtával a mezitím se ne zrovna upřímně omlouval.

“To musí být dost na hovno,” dostal ze sebe nakonec, “co se milostného života týče, ne?”

“Ani ne,” zavrtěl hlavou, dojedl a hodil kuličku alobalu do koše. Tony se znovu pustil do jídla.

“Ne?”

“Ne, když holky nehrajou ve tvém milostném životě žádnou roli.”

Tak teď byl Tony zmatený jako ještě nikdy. A to neměl rád. Zmohl se jen na tupý pohled, zatímco uvažoval, co tím Steve myslel. Ale buď to bylo alkoholem nebo pozdní hodinou, ale jeho mozek pracoval neskutečně pomalu. Nenapadlo ho vůbec nic.

“Heh?” řekl nakonec.

Steve se napjatě zasmál. Prohrábl si rukou vlasy, pro sebe si něco zamumlal a zavrtěl hlavou. Ale když znovu promluvil, hlas měl pevný a klidný.

“Jsem gay.”

“Oh! Oh, vážně? To mě...ne, to mě nenapadlo,” zavrtěl hlavou a zadíval se na svůj kebab, než se znovu spokojeně zakousl. To vysvětlovalo vlastně mnohé. Sharon po něm jela už pár týdnů a Steve se po celou dobu tvářil, že mu je to jedno. Očividně mu to jedno bylo, dokud se teda neopila a nezačala být dotěrná. Nepříjemná situace, musel Tony uznat a najednou byl sám na sebe a svou škodolibost neskutečně pyšný. Bůh ví, co by se bývalo stalo, kdyby za nimi nešel! Steve mohl být poznamenaný po zbytek života!

Výborně, Tony, zachránil jsi situaci. Zasloužíš odměnu.

Načež snědl poslední sousto, spokojeně se usmál a otřel si ruce do papírového ubrousku. Až tehdy si všiml, že na něj Steve mlčky hledí a… co dělal, čekal?

“Co je?” zahuhlal s plnou pusou.

“Nebudeš vyšilovat?”

“Proč bych měl? Bože, Steve! Máme jednadvacáté století!”

“Kluci to většinou neberou s klidem.”

“Jsem jinej, zvykej si,” mrkl na něj a zeširoka se usmál. Napětí ze Stevových ramen vyprchalo. Uvolnil se, krátce se zasmál a přikývl. Ještě chvíli si nervózně mnul ústa a čelo, než toho nechal.

“Seš furt zalezlý ve skříni?”

“Sotva,” uchechtl se. “Většina známých a rodina to ví. S novými lidmi jsem trochu opatrnější. Nikdy nevíš, kdy narazíš na blbce,” pokrčil rameny a Tony měl nepříjemný pocit, že na pár blbců už narazil. Pousmál se.

“Půjdeme zpátky?”

Steve kývl, byť neochotně. S trochou štěstí už bude Sharon pryč nebo bude spát na nejbližším vodorovném povrchu.

“Xbox?” navrhl Tony, když vešli do bytu. Steve se uchechtl, ale i tentokrát souhlasil. Brzy seděli v Tonyho posteli s ovladači v rukách a hráli tu nejblbější hru, kterou Tony měl: Lego Jurský svět. Dlouho se nemohli rozhodnout, kterou hru vybrat, tak nakonec losovali. Naštěstí se i při takové pitomosti bavili a to dost nahlas. V jednu chvíli Rhodey strčil hlavu do dveří, bez zaklepání, bez ostychů, tak, jako vždycky. Změřil si je pohledem a postupně ukázal na oba prstem.

“Vy dva… vy dva jste dneska divní, abyste věděli. Oba dva. I tak vás žeru. Dobrou noc!”

“Dobrou, honey bear!” zavolal za ním Tony se smíchem a zase se opřel o zeď. “Tomu bude ráno na umření.”

“Snad si zase nepozvrací postel,” ušklíbl se Steve znechuceně a jeho panáček ve hře sebral zlaté mince, které si chtěl Tony ukrást pro sebe. Nabručeně se na něj podíval.

“Zloději.”

“Seš pomalej.”

“No jen počkej!”

Steve od něj odcházel ve tři ráno, unavený, ale usměvavý a spokojený. A Tony jen uvažoval, jak si mohl myslet, že by si s ním mohl nerozumět. 

**Author's Note:**

> Otázka týdne zní: "Máte ve svém okolí trangender osobu? Pokud ano, jakjste reagovali, když jste to zjistili a pokud ne, jak myslíte, že byste reagovali, kdyby s tímhle někdo z vašich známých přišel? A jaký je váš obecný názor?" Pište, pište, moc mě to zajímá!  
> A ještě jedna otázka. Kdybych si vytvořila profil na Instagramu, kde bych sem tam hodila něco málo o povídkách, o mém životě (protože to vás určitě zajímá! XD), krátké nápady atd., měli byste o to zájem?


End file.
